halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene
Welcome Actene Welcome to Halo Fanon,the number one website for Halo Fanfiction. I am Zeno Panthakree,and I have been editing here for a while.-Zeno Panthakree 03:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome High im Eaite'Oodat you probably don't know me but im one of the old members here on halo fanon, in hopes of making you feel more welcome here at halo fanon i invite you to my RP Hope you can participate.Eaite'Oodat 21:05, 22 October 2008 (UTC) For Reveille you can make a human, elite, Torians, or Endelusians, no other races participate in this sorry but your race the Hai may be able to participate in the second version of this RP.Eaite'Oodat 21:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I've got an idea for you to use the Hai! How about they fight with my Covenant Extremists? Therefore, we both get to develop our factions' histories! Hope you accept. LieutenantDavies 17:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yep, that sounds cool. How about, the colony's called Nalious, The Hai attack it for its rich resources, the Extremist military quickly transfers a fleet to save the colony, and the Hai are driven back, then they come back, initiating a second battle of Nalious, where the Hai wins and strips the colony of everything of worth, does that sound good? We can develop it deeper further on if you want. LieutenantDavies 11:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Not more than a year, I think. When does the Hai invade the Milky Way, BTW? Oh, and an Extremist fleet has around 250 ships, and the colony has around 50 ships for defense, so the Hai should probably have a little more (I take it they're as advanced as the Covenant?). That prolly also means lots of combatants. LieutenantDavies 11:35, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Extremists did extensive research on how to improve their technology, and have managed to increase the power of their shipboard weaponry a little (around 4% or something, they aren't as clever as Cortana after all). However, I'm sorry to say that the time doesn't really match well. During the years after Halo 3, the Extremists have barely even established their first territories, let alone established multiple fleets. There may be a way around this though, let's just hope that we're capable of that. How about this instead: The Hai attack in 2554 Nalious as planned, but wins the first battle (there would be little resistance), and starts to strip it of everything of worth, then the entire current Extremist military shows up and drives away the Hai, and shortly after that, the Hai suffer from defeats from other fronts and are eventually pushed back by the Elites, how about that, can it work that way? LieutenantDavies 11:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me. So, can I start writing on it on the Extremist page? LieutenantDavies 12:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) A battle page would be good. I would have done it myself, but I've been occupied lately, sry. Hope you can do it though. LieutenantDavies 08:05, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Milky Way War Era Hi again. Sorry if I'm pressing you too hard (you seem to have lots of things planned). Nonetheless, I'll approach you with a question: Would you like to add the Hai to the Milky Way War as one of the factions? If you want to, I'd like it the most if the Hai could ally themselves with the Covenant Remnant (they need some help), and I've got some good ideas on how to develop that. It's up to you though. If you've got questions, the info's on the page, and what you can't find, ask me then. LieutenantDavies 21:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Go to the page: here, and then add the Hai under "Fanatics" in the "Factions" section, preferrably under the Covvie Remnant, and also: I'd prefer if the species pages have their faction names appear on the page instead of the species name. But don't worry, when I think over it, I'll just go ahead and add them myself (to save us time). Thanks for your cooperation! LieutenantDavies 14:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh and as for how the Hai and Remmies are gonna work together, I thought it would be a combination of sorts: Firstly, the Remmies offer the Alliance of Tribes lots of territory, in exchange for their cooperation (the Covvies are after the eradication of humanity, not capturing territories, so that should work fine). Secondly, the Remmies also brings up lots of money to hire most of the freelancer Hai Mercs which are then assigned to Remmie Fleets to give the infantry some extra punch. Further, I hoped that the Alliance of Tribes could be the ones attacking the Sangheili territories, while the Remmies attacks the humans. We'll develop this furthermore later if you're interested. LieutenantDavies 14:57, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Agent 2994 Go ahead and add him, I don't mind at all. Good luck with Reveille! Cheers, I've come up with a basic story plot for Agent 2994 and SPARTAN-141's meeting; :HPA is one of the many secretive projects created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Utilising canidates originaly planned for the SPARTAN-III Project, they carry out assasinations and other covert ops under total secresy and with no remorse. They are killers to the bone, with no limitations on how to conduct their buisness. However, when one of those missions intercepts an operation conducted by the UNSCDF-MC SPARTAN-141, sparks fly as the lead agent and the enigmatic SPARTAN-II clash. :A UNSC officer, tired of his grunt work during the reconstruction of UNSC assets in the wake of the Great War, creates distrust among his underlings as he plans to extrdite himself from his lowly position. What he dosen't know is that his actions have deadly consequenses for a squad of Marines trapped behind enemy lines, fighting for their survival from a reinvigorated Covenant...and a past ememy throught long gone... Like it? I just added that in there for the hell of it. It's another storyline i'm concidering for an upcoming RP. As for my userpage, I have a SIPALS(S'elective '''I P A'ddress '''L'ock 'S'ystem'') so that certain undesireable IP users can't mess with my stuff. Just refresh the page if it locks you out, but i recommend reading the notes on the bottom if you get locked out more than twice. It's still tempermental. I say co-write a story. That way we can post our own chapters whenever we get ideas. What should we call it then? I say we call it Halo: Ultimatum. I dunno why, but it sounds cool. XD Can I use one of your agents for my newest story? Maybe it could be a new one,so you make the background and I'll tell you what weapons he uses. Just asking in case you dont want to do it. Fanon Ive been reading some of your Works and there really good and i was wondering if u would want to right a fanon together? Regards hmmm do u have any units based in Necros Era? Cos i have the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment and if you want i could say two of there companys were fighting rebels. U gimme some ideas Regards You want use Lima Company from my Guys? cos if this is set in 2610 Knife are busy (on loan to Arby2679 I think thats his name) Just to save ya the hassle but if you wanna create one fine Warm Regards Lima Company is a company in my regiment The 101st Orbital Shock Regiment click on the link there and then lemme know what u want to call this Fanon Warm Regards Sounds Perfect. How long before Kanna? year or 2-3 months? and heres the officer Layout for Lima Company Captain.Ford(CO) Lt.Garry (1st Platoon CO) 2nd Lt.Peterson (2nd Platoon CO) Lt.Anderson (3rd Platoon CO) Each Platoon has 4 squads you can make there names up Regards Ok Which planet should we go for? and some of are guys have to die and for the next Necros R.P you can use Lima If you want. The ship where attached to is UNSC Ballymena Lemme know when i should Create the page Warms Regards and Good Hunting Ok Compton III (i made up) 2nd Battalion of the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment Defend planets so how about Delta Company gets overran except for 1 or 2 squads. Is that ok? Regards u got your squads ready? Cuz im gonna post this. Btw im using Julliet Company. Good Hunting. Ok theres part of the First Chapter done Halo: Hard Drop oh and u dont need to make the squads just go to my regiments page and post on the talk page what there names and ranks are Regards Quick comment on my regiments talk page but the name of the companies for ur guys because we'll both be playing as Delta Company and you Lima Company and me Julliet Regards I saw it it's very good. OK story so far the boys on the ground at the moment are Delta Company Julliet and Lima havent arrived in system yet and they will OD down Hope This Helps,Regards OK is your Lt Guy a Squad Leader or is he the company XO? (XO means Executive officer) Regards What did you mean tell you how to add to my regiment page? Regards Quick question do you want to use Lima Company for future Necros RPS? Cos i have 1st and 2nd battlion and Julliet Company Regards Yep that would be fine but please let me know if your gonna edit them in some way. Regards I put part of my next post up check it out if u want and add some more if you want Good Hunting Can you help me I would like if you could make it. I can just fill in the crucial stuff,like name,weapons,personality,the works. Then we can put the double ownership template on it. I would like it to be named Agent 2996. I could start work on it now. I am not sure were to find grey MJOLNIR pics though,so I guess thats your job. He is in my story Halo:Disappearing Factions. That will be his main mission. Hopefully he will get backup,as it will get messy,and he will almost certainly get killed,as thats what ONI thinks. I have started work on the page,mind helping out with the training part after I do his early life? I wrote his early life section,although I am not sure if the Agents get augmented or not,so you may need to change that part. Thanks dude,btw what weapons do the Agents regularly use. I put some weapons he uses in Halo:Disappearing Factions,but I am not sure if he is allowed to use any weapon he wants. Can you pease write his training section,so I can continue work on the article. He is very interested in war and violence,as shown when 2 other Agents got in a fight,he grabbed both of them(he is large and strong) and beat then almost to death,just so he could concentrate on reading a book about World War II. He is also very quiet,as he only talks when spoken to or if he needs something. I love how you take something simple (like 2 guys getting beat up) and make it into something interesting and magnificent. Is it possible maybe him and 2994 can become acquanitances,like maybe going on a mission with each other once or something? Dont make him sound like an idiot. Just call him a psycho like you did on his page. Can you please read it to see if it is okay. I have made quite a few edits. Thanks Thanks!!! I will add something about his intelligence,and about that quote it was based off of Avery Johnson when he said,"Sorry Guns,thats classified." in Halo 2. No,not really. However if I dont like them they might be slightly changed. What do you mean,see him in action. Do you mean explain how he fights? Well,so far he is only in 1 of my stories,Halo:Disappearing Factions. Feel bad for the United Rebel Front,as they effectively get eliminated in this later on in the story. Itis so far unfinished. Rager XII is a small colony near what was Harvest that has had a very fractured government ever since it's inseption. A small coup has frightened many of the citizens into beliving that the UNSC won't do anything to save them. However, the UNSCDF-MC needs this coup stopped because they have a colony ship en route with a Division of Marines for protection. They fear that the rebels will attempt to posses the ship to make a getaway. The UNSCDF-MC orders 141 to asses the situation and do what is nessecary for those Marines to get to their destination safely. I was wondering if 2994 could be sent here, by HPA, to kill the ringleader of this coup. Thereby, doing so he interferes with 141's mission and the have their scuffle. Battle of Nalious Nice, great! Though the Extremists wouldn't use nuclear weapons, but rather glassing, to eradicate the Hai ground forces, as nuclear weaponry is outdated in the Covenant. Other than that, everything sounds great. I'm going to get some new stuff up on the Milky Way War Era soon, so look sharp! LieutenantDavies 18:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Nicely written! LieutenantDavies 19:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) 2996 What else should I put on 2996's page? I am mainly basing it off of 2994's,but I still need help. If you have photoshop,have him holding a barbers knife. If not,any weapn you want,except the MA5K,as he doesnt like it. Thats ok. Is it okay if he gets in a fight with 2994 or 2995? He is quite violent,and small things set him off. Maybe someone could tell him about 2994 calling him dumb or something like that. That would work. I'll start writing how the altercation began on 2996's page,and you could base 2994' off of his. I'll write it now and you could see how it happened and put it in 2994's point of view. Check it out and see if you like it. They both get hurt pretty bad,and then they get subdued by 2995,who didnt kill 2994 because he saved her life that one time. Can you do it for me? Remember its our article,and you happen to make things sound better when you write. Can 2995 at least approve of 2996's actions,since she still is against 2994,as she didnt get rescued yet? It would add some zing to his relationshps with others,and may set him up for more co-op missions,possibly with 2995. OK dude. I'll check it out and see if it works. Then I'll get back to work on his story,which you can keep tabs on here Halo:Disappearing Factions NETI Doomsday Yes, Doomsday is just a fancy name, it's a normal air-to-air missile, nothing like a planet killer or anything like that! Warm Regards Welcome to Grey that's fantastic to hear! well here's what you'll need to do 1. There are 2 squads left, Squad Silver and Squad Slate for you to choose from. Simply click on the link and you can create the article, feel free to copy and paste my Squad Charcoal info to use as a template. 2. Yes you can choose and create your own spartans however just please avoid overly, independent, gungho type figures, something i need to work on myself >.< . Also make sure your spartans dont have the same ID Tags any others, since you'll be in Bravo Company your tags should look something like SPARTAN-B172. You will be able to completely control your squad and i wont interfer...completely there will probably be future missions where i would like for you to do certain things etc. 3. Unfortunately there is one limit i have to give you, that the your squad can only have fire or assault teams as i have taken the platoons specialized squad (for more information check here SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013)) so that means you can have either 2 assault teams and 1 fire team or vice versa. that's all i can think of for now, if you have any other questions or would like some help feel free to ask and i'll see what i can do. '''Welcome To Grey Hollywood yeah dont worry about the images, i did that for my own personal flavor and to help me when im writing about their personalities and such. Hollywood UG Invite Have fun,and go by the rules! Grey I believe that the squad leader goes within one of the teams but i could be wrong and would be best to ask Ajax. as for mentioning my spartans go ahead i'll probably be doing the same later on. do you know if you'll be taking slate or silver squad? Hollywood alrighty, dont worry about creating the article in a rush, better to wait with a good article than to rush a bad one we have plenty of time for Wardog. when it is complete please let me know. Hollywood hey just read about Silver and everything looks pretty good, looking forward to seeing their individual SPARTANs, i'll add silver to grey platoon soon Hollywood MWWE Battles Sure, there's a lot of battles you could write. But foremost, I'd like you to do a Battle around the Sangheili colony Silent Executor, where the Alliance of Tribes makes a new offensive into Sangheili territory after having been pushed back the earlier year(s), and the Hai will win thanks to outnumbering the Sangheili defenders but also due to their fierce fighting, so I think you'll enjoy this one. The fate of the colony is up to you, you can either have the Hai use it as a base of operations for the continued offense, completely plunder and destroy it and take the population as slaves, or you could just destroy it, or a mix of several of the options. When you've written it, I'll add it to the timeline. Do you like this? LieutenantDavies 12:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Silver i skimmed through your spartans and i see no faults so thumbs up d('-'d) Hollywood SPARTAN-IVs Now you have that sorted, any problems, ask me or Hollywood. Silent Executor Don't worry, it's ok, I haven't been that active either lately. BTW, the battle was very well written, good job! Keep it up, LieutenantDavies 08:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Federation of Free and Allied Races Dear , The Milky Way War has been repurposed into merely being a prolouge to my next big project. And a new faction, the Federation of Free and Allied Races, is a major part in that. It consists of the Republic of Sagittarius Arm Races (better known as the New Covenant, it's the union of the reformed Covenant Remnant and the Covenant Extremist Republic), the Meritocracy of Sangheili Republics (the Sangheili, Hunters and grunts), and the United Earth Government as of now. However, I also wondered if you would like to have your race(s)/faction(s) in the Milky Way War to join this Federation as well, which will secure it a place in my next project. Please consider this, and tell me yes or no. Thanks, LieutenantDavies 10:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I see. I'll work the plot accordingly, shouldn't be too hard :) LieutenantDavies 12:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Halo: Hard Drop 1st Chapters done post your thing. You can start the battle but remember this Lima is to flank behind the rebels and keep 'em busy while juliet comes and trys to rescue the trapped ODSTs. Good Luck and Good Hunting : P Ultimatum 141 has the backing of the UNSCDF-MC at this time, so I think it'd be difficult for him to be arrested on any charge, bar something like 2994's slaughter. I am still trying to figure out what 141 will do or say about the conflict at the station. I want him to be late to knowing about it so he's kind of angry about it, but then he's got that stone-cold anti-emotion barrier of SPARTAN training that pushes it away, in order for the mission to go on. I too, am thinking about 141 and 2994's encounter, and I have an idea that, when the UNSC Hawaii, carrying the Marine reinforcements, arrives, Griffon's men attempt to take it over, as suspected and both 2994 and 141 go there to stop it, for their respective reasons, and that, they could see each other. 2994 has the no-witnesses directive, so he hunts down 141 and they have a small skirmish before Griffon calls both of them and challenges them to find and kill him. So, the second encounter is set up therefore...but that's for later in the story. Tell me what you think and what any other ideas you have. I like that much better. We'll do that, and i'll contact you with what i'll input to 141's side of the battle. So, with 19 hours left till the Hawaii arrives, shall we dig deeper into how Griffon got ahold of Rager XII's gov't and some of the lesser charcters''NOT 141 or 2994s histories? That's a ONI Cover Ops agent, who's attempting to fish out Griffon's history and why he's done this. Kinda left it open to the backstory of Griffon coming out, if we're going to explore the other characters histories. Very good. This should be fun. :) I have an idea for the big confrontation; 2994 get's close to Griffon, almost to the point of meeting him, when he puts his plan to capture the Hawaii in motion. When the Marines are fighting Griffon's men, Captain Jackson can attempt to save 141 and 2994 by daring to kill Griffon himself. He screws up and almost gets 141 and 2994 killed. The ship reverses course and the two of them kill Griffon, and etc. Sound good? Nexus Fear my Nexus as they shall kill your Hai mwhahahahahahah Lol there in MWWE and there evil hehe Regards well my Barren-Class Crusier Shall strip your planets of oxygen! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Fear Me :P I'll just disable your ships and send the marines on board :P and if that doesnt work ill just send two ships to jump into your minst and blow up destryoing your fleet then take away the oxygen. :P If the marines get overran they just blow themselves up aswell disabling the ship they boarded lol Regards They aren't like conventional marines (UNSC for example) the Marines will only bored a hip if there captain deems it worthy to be boarded so they create a hole about 5-10 marines swarm in and try to capture the ship if they realize that the mission is impossible they will self-destruct there enlighteners either destroying/disabling the ship as the punishment for failiure is death. Same goes with the navy. Though my army will kick your ground troops assess :P Happy Death hehe Damn cos it isnt till my guys turn 16 before they become "True Nexus" but my guys are willing to die if there gonna be overran the space forces will literally suck out the atmosphere with there troops on it just to win and then reterraform and make it a new colony :D MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH Regards If the Hai boarded one of my ships they wouldn't get far the ship captain would simply blow the ship up lol. but have fun trying to get onto the Purifier-Class Dreadnought that is a beast of a ship. O and quick question you wanna start a story where the Nexus first encouter a species of the FFAR? it being the Hai? (This is fun) Hehe Regards Ok fair enough do you want to create a battle page like we write it from the Nexus and Hai side? Regards OK you create it (Davies has allowed nexus in) as im currently editing Nexus (I have two Halo Fanon Tabs up) The Nexus dont tend to leave there territory so you would have to say a small Hai fleet entered Nexus territory which the Nexus consider an act of agression. The system can be System 3 Alpha or something similar (Thats the way the Nexus call there system but the Hai may name it differently. Lemme kno if thats ok. Regards Sounds good and Davies has let them in check his and my talk. You willing to start the page? Regards Agent 2995 Dear Actene, Artemis Fowl much? :P Good pictures haha Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey thanks for complimenting on the 26th Beta Battalion Squad. Finally someone other than my friends compliments on my work. I love those trailers also, the end of the article was sort of hard. I was trying to find good pictures of the two guys getting shot in the announcement trailer, especially Andy's death. Battle of System Alpha 3 There it is Started just edit and say what the Hai call the System Alpha 3 Good Hunting You very busy? Very good my friend! I have added the Nexus' Side and the Nexus Aftermath all that is left is for you to add the Hai aftermath. The Nexus government has declared war on the Hai. hehehehe That sounds alot better than one person winning. But do you mind if we destroy a few planets? and or both/one of us manage to get to the home planet? Regards Oh forgot to mention add ur aftermath to the battle of alpha 3 Writing No worries, dude! Your writing is very good, and I don't see anyway that I could improve it. Just keep doin' what your doin! I saw you use Imperial craft for the Hai. I found a website you might be interested in. Has all sorts of Imperial starcraft, its http://wolfsshipyard.mystarship.com//. No problem, and when you upload I guess just put the name of the author in the summary on the Upload screen. Im actually using the Battlestar Galactica ships as mine. RE:Hai-Nexus War Sounds good. So you want me or you to create a battle page then tell you what it is? Regards Ok sounds good BTW do you live in America? Regards Cos i live in Europe (Ireland to be exact) so it'll be hard to be on at the same time.. Regards P.S i suggest you start the first battle of the Hai-Nexus War :P Ultimatum I'd like to borrow Lieutenant Charles Goodwin for one of my next posts. I have an plot movement revolving around that S-141 meets with Goodwin, now the ranking police officer, and questions him as to the extent of Griffon's regime and his own personal reasons for suspecting the police force''(as explained in the Gang vs. 141 post). 2994 sees him do so, and wonders why a SPARTAN is here. He then follows 141 and attempts to question his motives and they skirmish(still planning that part). Etc, etc. It's funny; i'm sick as a dog today, yet my brain has been going since 0300 hours this morning. XD Cassandra-G006 — Lovely job! Dear Actene, A job well done with the Cassandra-G006; I am a particular advocate of the idea that not every SPARTAN is some of god, and I like your character development. Good concept and article, keep it up. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Grave Yeah, i'm planning how 2994 and 141 will meet for the fight, but i think we, together, should coreograph it. That way neither of us can simply take advantage of the other(not that I suspect you'd do that, but i'd rather do it this way so it's also more intense). I'll refrence some of their dealings in my next 141 post, but i'm still having 141 revile about his ''last mission before his reawakening. To everyone but those who were involved in the original project to develop it, it is //CLASSIFIED//. Colton Jackson will have done something on Rager XII that leads to his attempt to redeem himself during TGL. Unfortunatly, that's all I have planned of it. >_< When I have more, i'll let you know. Well, right now, i'm writing a new post on TGL and I have it in there that 2994 cut up a bit of 141's side with a knife. I think it would be interesting if 2994 puts the pistol to 141's head, then, when 141 turns around and see's it, 2994 sees Agent 2789's face instead. It persuades him to let go of his hate for everyone not like him, or something like that. I dunno. :-8 If you can, get on #halo-fanon on teh IRC ASAP and we can talk about it more. T_T Well, what about here? Re Silver don't worry about it no real rush at the moment since Vespera is fairly dead. as for personalities a couple i could suggest are, quiet-shy, loner, loud-outgoing, hot tempered, very friendly, or just plain "normal" with maybe a few quirks like fears etc. Hollywood Hai-Nexus War Check that link out. 4000 Nexus Creds is about 2,500 UNSC Creds. And for the battles i think you should start it as i have taken the lead for far :P Happy Hunting It's a good Article so it is the Shredder, :) Well Nexus Ships are made at about 1 battlegroup every 15 hours so they would always be able to put larger Battlegroup in each system of about 15 per group or more. Hope This Helps ;) The Fight Meet me here if you can, ASAP. Chat Well, a recent family emergency''(see my userpage)'' caused me to quit and to halt my post. I probably won't get back to it untill Sunday, maybe Tuesday, if things go slow. Nexus Ships I dont mind if the Nexus take more K.I.As but i dont want it like Nexus 16 and Hai 3 Hai in next project First off, the things you've done to the Hai are good, thumbs up. Secondly, they may not ally with the main villain, but before the main villain shows up, there's going to be a conflict between the FFAR and the newly restored Endelusian Empire. How about the Hai ally with the Second Endelusian Empire? That will mean that the Hai will get to battle the Sangheili (again, seems they're destined to be enemies xD), or alternatively, the Covenant Republic, or both, depending on what you want. But the best for the project would be if the Hai could take on both the MSR and the CR, unless I can get ODST Joshie to have the Nexus ally with the Endelusian Empire as well. I'll ask him about it right away. I'll maybe not be active much today, but I think I may have a chance at the computer later in the evening. Thanks for your cooperation :) LieutenantDavies 09:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) RE:War I think there sound be a 3rd Battle of the system where its recaptured by the Nexus then the Nexus launch an assault on Hai territory and press forward into a diff colony but is driven back and give up and declare they won. That OK? Don't worry, my friend, I'll try and make sure that the Hai aren't entirely defeated. I'll just see what I can do. LieutenantDavies 15:07, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Sure that sounds ok for the Nexus and Hai. As for the SPARTANs could you tell me what company your boys are in?